


Temptation

by The_Unredeemable



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unredeemable/pseuds/The_Unredeemable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Submission to day two of Dippica Week 2016)) Pacifica is annoyed with the prospect of yet another Ball hosted by her parents, and feeling a bit hot and bothered by her attractive bodyguard slash secret boyfriend. Time to unveil her temptress side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

Dipper was leaning on the door frame in Pacifica's room. He was dressed in a dark suit, forgoing the tie. He didn't like they way they felt around his neck, made it hard to breath. In a similar reasoning the top few buttons of his shirt were popped open, making him appear a lot cooler than he actually was. Unfortunately it was still enough to make Pacifica very flustered as she paced around the room. She was enveloped in a luxurious fluffy robe, concealing whatever she might have been wearing underneath. The main cause of her pacing was on deciding what to wear to the ball her parents were hosting in a few hours. Dipper was there to ensure her safety from the supernatural and ambitious rivals. He'd been protecting her for three years now, and both had learned not to even think of touching Pacifica. The supernatural actively avoided looking at her, just in case an ill-timed glance would bring the wrath of Dipper Pine upon them. Like wise The Northwest's had grown in status and wealth as their opponents no longer attempted to hurt their child. Kidnappers had been sent in the past, and they returned to their employers with broken arms barely staying in their sockets, and a few minutes later the vengeful shadow of the Pine Tree would fall upon their children. More than one social elite had woken up to the screams of their teenage sons as their legs were broken, and a Pine Tree symbol painted on the wall with their blood.

Three years Pacifica and Dipper had been in close proximity with each other, for nearly all 365 days. Even on his days off he seemed to spend with the Heiress, not that either of them were complaining. The two had only grown closer, entering a secret and forbidden romance. Despite all he had done for the family, if Preston found out he was dating his daughter Dipper would be fired faster than he could list off all the digits on his Grunkle Ford's hand. And it was for that very reason Pacifica was becoming flustered. She did not want to go to this ball, She wanted to spend time with Dipper, and most importantly to her, she wanted to rip that suit off of him and drag him into bed. But he would never allow it. “It's to risky” he'd say, “We don't have time”, “What if we get caught?” . She silently hated that the imaginary version of him in her head was right. She was about to vent her frustration with a scream when Dipper cut the silence.

“If you keep pacing you're going to burn a hole in the rug.” His voice was like velvet to her ears, cutting through the thick, deafening silence that had built in the room like a knife. He had looked up from the burgundy covered journal to watch her pacing. She responded to him by sticking her tongue out, and in the childish action an idea struck. A smile spread across her face as she stopped pacing, sauntering over to her bodyguard.

“I wouldn't be pacing if Someone helped me choose what to wear.” She said in a sultry voice, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and running her hand up his arm. The less than subtle deeper meaning was not lost on Dipper, who began to blush furiously. He coughed into his fist and looked away from his secret girlfriend, choosing to stare at the ceiling instead. The blood rushing to his cheeks caused a confident smirk to spread across Pacifica's face. It wasn't often she could make his face flush, but when she did it usually was followed by him giving in to what she wanted.

“Well....if that's the case....Why don't you try on a few outfits? I've been to enough parties by now I know what will pass, and what looks good on you.” He still refused to look at Pacifica's face, even with the blush slowly dying. Unfortunately for him, he had no idea he had just played directly into Pacifica's plan.

“Why what a splendid idea. Glad someone thought of it.” She said with a purr as she began to walk away from him, a slight sway to her hips, enticing Dipper to watch the movement. As she approached the Folding Screen she used to change behind, she let the robe drop down behind her, revealing she was wearing nothing underneath. The sharp intake of breath she heard from Dipper's direction sent a spike of adrenaline through her, and causing the devilish grin to return to her face. As she went through the outfits, she put several of the more socially acceptable gowns on top of the divider, making Dipper think it would be those she was trying on. But she had a different outfit in mind entirely. She took care of the essentials by sliding on blue, lacy bra and panties, and then a pair of pure white thigh high socks. She began to hum as she slowly rolled the socks up her legs, wanting to put Dipper through the agony of waiting. While it was true he was getting impatient, he closed his eyes as she hummed the tune, memories of uncovered mysteries in the strange little town, located in sleepy Oregon. He only opened his eyes when the humming stopped, a he heard a cough from in front of him. When he opened his eyes he nearly had a heart attack at what he saw, and was pretty certain his eyes shot out of their sockets like in old cartoons. Pacifica was stood in front of him wearing a French Maid's outfit, complete with a black Lace garter and head piece, and a feather duster. She smirked as his eyes wandered over the outfit.

“Well Mr. Pines? What do you think?” Dipper's blush returned in full force, and he shut his eyes tightly, trying to get the sight out of mind, but the image was burned into his retina's.

“I know what you're trying to do Paz. We can't, someone could find out.”

“Oh come on Dipper, aren't you tempted.” She adopted a sweet, innocent, sing-song voice to try to coax him. He Took a few deep breathes before opening his eyes, and looking Pacifica in her's.

“Of course I'm tempted. But We can't. The risks are too....” His voice trailed away as she did a twirl, the skirt billowing up to reveal the lacy underwear. His words died in his mouth as his head tilted to the side, his mind waging an internal battle. After a few minutes he looked at his watch and shrugged. “Ah what the hell! You win.” Pacifica let out a loud giggle as Dipper scooped her up in his arms, and began to make their way towards the bedroom.

“Knew you'd give in to temptation.” She said in a playful manner, giving him a passionate kiss as they entered the sleeping chambers. 

“Shut it Llama” Dipper returned the smile, and closed the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on demand I might write a follow up chapter containing sin.


End file.
